Emotional Blockade
by Hell's Author
Summary: You didnt honestly think that he was stable with all of those emotions locked up with out a outlit? Well this is how Sweeney Todd found his... SWEENEY TODD X MRS. LOVETT rated m for a reason take a hint


It was bound to happen sooner or later, you didn't honestly think all those emotions could be trapped without an outlet. This is how Mister T. found his…

"Come on then love, lets get you cleaned up…" Mrs. Lovett whispered, to Sweeney pulling him gently up.

He had just finished slicing the throat of some preacher, and now his sleeves were trenched in his blood, along with the splotches on his face.

'_Great.'_ She thought, _'Just great, I just washed that shirt, does he have any idea how long it takes to get those stains out!'_

She truly loved Mister T. but sometimes, he drove her mad. It was only after they made it downstairs to her pie shop did he manage to say something

"I was so close Mrs. Lovett he was in _my_ shop in _my_ chair…" He was staring off…again.

"Don't worry about it. Here love drink some of this." She set a glass if ale on the table, patting his arm gently. Everything next was a blur.

He stood up knocking the table over, and before she knew it he had her pinned against a wall with some help from one of his "_friends"_ one of which were pressed against her neck drawing a line of blood across it.

"No Mrs. Lovett, I shall worry about, it's my fault and I SHALL have my revenge! He said yelling in parts.

The next thing he did caught her completely off guard…he kissed her.

His lips were feather soft ,coaxing her, pleading that she understood the hell he was going through, the misery… He paused for a moment resting his forehead against hers. There chest barely brushing against the others. He studied her eyes for a moment, they were as round as moons. His razor was no longer pressed against her neck as a death threat but limp, sliding against her collar bone in time with there breathing.

His eyes were looking everywhere, anywhere except at her. How could he do that? He was supposed to be revenging his wife and daughter… He backed up tripping and falling he was now leaning against the table. He, he had to get out of there. His mind had been at a lost, it must have been ages since he felt a woman's touch…

"I... I'm sorry…" he mumbled. He looked like a small child, who was just found with a treat that he wasn't suppose to have.

She walked over to him, stalking almost. He looked away as she approached, as if he was ashamed of her. She bent down, resting on her knees in the new, current position. They were barely an inch apart. There breath mingled slightly as she stared at him, with that intense gaze.

She moved very slowly, going from his side to his front. He looked away.

"You should leave; I do not wish to do anything that I will regret…" He whispered "I, I do not want to hurt you..."

"Now, now love." She said just above a whisper.

His self control was about to snap, if she kept taunting him. His eyes attacked her, taking in her every feature, from her haunting eyes to her chest, that whenever she breathed looked as if it was going to pop out of her corset…

"Mrs. Lovett it would be wise for your well being to leave now…" He managed to say, which was extremely complicated to say since she was running her fingers down his chest and "accidentally" brushed his apparent erection.

"Now love are you really sure you want that, because from what I can tell your not sure…" she said seductively. Gently squeezing his member, she smirked as she heard him growl.

He snapped, that was it he could take no more, because any self control he had left in that spilt second.

His lips crashed on her melting, there were no sweet build up this was his angst and hated poured into one. His hand, which was still holding the razor, cut down the side of her corset relieving the pressure and letting her breasts free from the hellish contraption. She tilted her neck giving him better access as he bit and sucked his way down licking away the blood from the cut he had made earlier…

She couldn't help it anymore she threaded her fingers through his wild hair and moaned, there wasn't much else she could do. Then god help her, he was at her chest.

She wasn't holding back that was for sure, he glanced around, this wouldn't do. Sadly his hands left her glories chest and slid down to her legs grabbing them as he stood quickly enough she wrapped them around his waist. He slowly stumbled over to the chair in her petit home, his hands slid up her skirt, rubbing roughly at her hot core.

Her fingers finally left his hair and trailed down and clumsily started to undo his pants, the wanting was undoing them both. Soon enough she was on top him, they paused for a moment as his erection rubbed against her enterence.

Then that was it they were together…for a brief time.

He pulled out and slammed in.

Again.

And again.

And again.

He wasn't going for slow and lovingly, she should know that, it wasn't him. And at this rate they were both going to come rather quickly.

It ended rather quickly; a murmur of pain escaped him. He clutched at her and she clutched him… There were a few moments of silence as they both of there hearts calmed down.

"You'll be the death of me yet," Mister Todd said "Go away," he hissed. "I want to be alone."

"Of course Mister T." she whispered wrapping what was left of her corset around her, this was all her fault of course, he started to think of her…

Well there wasn't much she could do…right now at least…

A/N ok i know the ending sucks but it was past 1 am on christmas eve so : P and if the lemon wasnt deatailed enough get over it im only... now 15 ( i just had my bday ) i got the idea for the ending from whoever wrote Revenage! so kudos to you...


End file.
